Koyuki Ayase
Koyuki Ayase (綾瀬恋雪 Ayase Koyuki) is a student in Sakuragaoka High School, and a key character in the Confession Executie Committee ~Love Series~. Appearance Up until high school third year, Koyuki wore his hair long and shaggy for a guy, coming down to his shoulders. He also used to wear square, red-framed glasses before trading them in for contacts. Combined with his large eyelashes and timid demeanor, it helped him look very effeminate. In his third year, his hair is cut short and styled, flipping up at the edges. He wears the Sakuagaoka uniform normally, with no extra add-ons save for a yellow cardigan vest. Songs Primary Focus * Kokuhaku Rival Sengen Multiple/Ensemble * Kore Seishun Understand Relationships Natsuki Enomoto Natsuki was one of the few people in middle school that didn't bully Koyuki for his looks or personality. Because of her straightforward attitude and kindness, Koyuki quickly fell in love with her, and aimed to win her over. He finally makes the push in his final year of high school, where he changes his appearance mainly to impress her. Later on he takes her on a date to a concert, and tries to make his feelings known to her. In a fit of passion, he comes on too strong, and she walks away from the scene upset and with Yuu for comfort. At that point, he realized that he had a "zero percent chance" to date her, but didn't officially give up until he peeped in on Natsuki's final confession to Yuu. Hina Setoguchi Hina and Koyuki met in middle school, when he was a third year and she was a first year. He had tripped over her broom during Cleaning Day, and accidentally saw her panties, causing her to angrily chase him around the school until she was informed of his seniority over her. Afterwards, they occasionally saw each other in the halls and talked as acquaintances, and over this time period, Hina begins to fall in love with him. In Sakuragaoka, he does see Hina again and greets her when he can, but otherwise is left alone. Hina finally tells him how she feels after he walks away heartbroken from Natsuki's final confession, but he dismisses it as comfort and walks away from the scene. Their relationship remains platonic, up to his graduation day. Souta Mochizuki Souta talked to Koyuki every once in a while, making the pair relatively good friends. They upgrade to calling each other by nicknames in their third year. In "A Solution for Jealousy", Koyuki gives Souta some advise on pushing forward with his love for Akari, and warns him to confess as soon as possible, because trying and failing would be better than not trying at all. Yuu Setoguchi Koyuki declares Setoguchi his unofficial rival in love, because he already notices that Natsuki took to the boy easily. They don't speak much, if at all in the story. However, Koyuki does confront Yuu after they got back from a concert. He doesn't like the way that Yuu is seemingly controlling of Natsuki, and they trade words for a while until Natsuki starts crying. After that night, Koyuki admits that he'd totally lost to the other boy. Arisa Takamizawa Middle school saw Koyuki constantly running into Takamizawa, in her attempt to squirrel him away from Hina so that Kotarou could talk to her. Category:Boys Category:Third Year Students